Przyszłość Simpsonów
Odcinki osadzone w przyszłości są uznawane za niekanoniczne ze względu na swoją zmienność oraz fakt, że skoro bohaterowie nigdy się nie starzeją, to też nigdy nie osiągną wieku, jaki jest przedstawiany. Przez całą serię powstało ich bardzo niewiele. Poniżej wymienione zostają wszystkie wersje przyszłości. "Lisa's Wedding", pierwsza wersja przyszłości Data: Rok 2010, 15 lat w przyszłość Opis odcinka: Lisa wybiera się do wróżbitki na średniowiecznym festiwalu. Mistyczka opowiada o życiu dziewczynki w 2010 roku i znajomości z brytyjskim chłopakiem o imieniu Hugh. Był to pierwszy odcinek całkowicie poświęcony przyszłości. Twórcy starali się tworzyć ją kanonicznie, dzięki czemu mamy m.in. wspomnienie, że Bart wyzbywa się agresji, aby osiągnąć cel i zdawać na studia prawnicze, co było pierwszym przyszłym wydarzeniem w historii serialu. Świat przedstawiony, choć trochę różnił się względem realnego, miał kilka elementów, które się potwierdziły, jak choćby Skype. Springfield nie zmieniło się znacząco. Joe Quimby pracuje dla Otto, Moe stracił oko, a pan Burns jest zahibernowany. Homer '''(ok. 51-54 lata) wciąż pracuje w elektrowni, ma jeszcze większą nadwagę, podkrążone oczy, a jego włosy są rzadsze. Dodatkowo ma futurystyczną białą koszulkę, która nawiązuje do George'a Jetsona. '''Marge (ok. 51-54 lata), podobnie jak Homer, ma podkrążone oczy, poza tym jej wygląd się nie zmienia. Ogólnie przyszłość Homera i Marge przedstawia się tak, że mimo lat wciąż są razem. thumb|right|200px Bart (25 lat) z postury przypomina młodego Homera, jednak zachowuje swoje najeżone blond włosy oraz robi sobie tatuaż. Do życia nie podchodzi zbyt poważnie, nie przywiązuje uwagi do związków ani małżeństwa, jest wielokrotnym rozwodnikiem. Prawdopodobnie wciąż mieszka z rodzicami, choć pojawia się u nich rzadko. Kiedy Homer myśli nad ślubem Lisy, chłopak jest nieobecny, więc możliwe, że przychodzi do rodzinnego domu tylko po to, by powitać przyszłego szwagra. Mimo swobodnego sposobu bycia Bart jest ambitny i pracowity, stara się dostać na studia i pracuje. Jego relacje z Homerem są na bardzo dobrym poziomie. Jego dalsza przyszłość (rok ok. 2030; 40 lat w przyszłość) poznana pod koniec "Itchy & Scratchy: The Movie" pokazuje, że 50-letni Bart osiąga cel, nabiera rozsądku, dobrze dogaduje się ze swoim ojcem i jest mu wdzięczny za wszystko, czego się nauczył. Lisa '(23 lata) jest już młodą kobietą, która ubiera się skromnie, ale schludnie. W przeciwieństwie do Barta zmienia swoją fryzurę na bardziej zaczesaną. Zaczyna studiować na Yale, gdzie poznaje Hugh, młodego studenta z Wielkiej Brytanii, który początkowo wydaje jej się arogancki. Jednak po wspólnie spędzonym czasie w bibliotece zaczynają się ze sobą dogadywać. Choć początkowo Lisa zarzekała się, że nie chce w przyszłości wyjść za mąż, decyduje się zrobić wyjątek dla Anglika. Dla Lisy bardzo ważna jest rodzina, ceni najmniejszą pomoc ze strony swojego rodzeństwa i rodziców. Docenia gest Homera, który ofiaruje jej rodzinne zapinki przed ślubem. Jest empatyczną osobą i potrafi podjąć decyzję w trudnej sytuacji. Z miłości do swojej rodziny porzuca przyszłego narzeczonego, który nie akceptuje Simpsonów. '''Maggie '(16 lat) jest typową nastolatką w okresie buntu. Nie dba o porządek w pokoju, nosi luźne ubrania. W wolnym czasie rozmawia z przyjaciółmi przez telefon i gra na gitarze. Pod względem sposobu bycia i zainteresowań jest podobna do nastoletniego Homera. Ze względu na nawiązania i daty można uznać, że twórcy chcieli, aby , podobnie jak przeszłość, była kanoniczna, uwzględniali do niej inne nawiązania. Najprawdopodobniej wraz ze śmiercią Maude Flanders zrezygnowano z tego pomysłu, drugim powodem jest to, że serial wciąż był kręcony, i twórcy musieli wybrać, czy osadzić fabułę na zawsze w latach 90-tych, czy sprawić, by czas postępował. Odcinek nie ma związku z innymi wersjami przyszłości Simpsonów, gdyż: są tam bohaterowie, którzy powinni nie żyć od 15 lat, Martin nie ukrywa się pod szkołą, Moe wciąż posiada oko, a rok 2010 już był. "Bart to the Future", druga wersja przyszłości '''Data: Rok 2030, 30 lat w przyszłość Opis odcinka: W trakcie zwiedzania kasyna Bart spotyka Indianina, który przepowiada mu przyszłość. Chłopiec dowiaduje się, że zostanie marnym muzykiem, a jego jedynym przyjacielem będzie Ralph Wiggum. Jako czterdziestolatek będzie próbował pożyczyć pieniądze od Lisy, która obejmie stanowisko prezydenta Stanów Zjednoczonych. thumb|Bart z Ralphem u swoich rodziców Po pięciu latach twórcy postanowili zrobić kolejny, całkowicie poświęcony przyszłości odcinek. Z racji tego, że przestała być traktowana kanonicznie, "Bart to the Future" nie ma żadnego związku z "Lisa's Wedding". Można to zauważyć, patrząc na postać Barta, choć na pierwszy rzut oka może się wydawać zupełnie inaczej, np. dom Homera ma drewnianą dobudówkę tak jak w odcinku z sezonu 6. Świat przedstawiony w tej przyszłości znacznie się rożni od poprzedniej wersji, dominują w nim lasery, anty-grawitacyjne pojazdy i wirtualna rzeczywistość w różnej postaci. W przeciwieństwie do "Lisa's Wedding" ten odcinek jest poświęcony Bartowi. Bart (40 lat) mieszka u Ralpha Wigguma, nie dokłada się do czynszu i jest członkiem kapeli, która nie przynosi żadnych dochodów. Ma nadwagę, nieschludne ubrania i uczesanie oraz zaokrąglone oczy spowodowane prawdopodobnie niedbałym stylem życia. Jego ambicje są nierealne, ponadto jest leniwy i niezbyt inteligentny. Mimo że nie mieszka z rodzicami, cały czas prosi ich o pieniądze. Jest wyrachowanym egoistą, który przy najmniejszym wysiłku próbuje otrzymać od życia wszystko, co w rzeczywistości mu się nie należy. Świadczą o tym dwie sytuacje: żebranie o pieniądze u Flandersa oraz wykorzystanie pozycji Lisy do własnej reklamy. Niepoważny sposób bycia sprawił, że nic w życiu nie osiągnął. Pod koniec odcinka wykazuje się przebiegłością i manipuluje przedstawicielami innych krajów. Jego dalsze losy są nieznane. Lisa (38 lat) osiąga sukces, zostaje prezydentem USA, jest pierwszą kobietą na tym stanowisku. Całkowicie poświęca się pracy, lecz mimo to znajduje czas dla rodziny. Pozostaje bezdzietna i niezamężna. Nie rezygnuje ze swoich poglądów, pragnie promować czytanie książek oraz wspiera drużynę ciemnoskórych. Jest osobą dumną i ambitną, choć szybko się irytuje. Podobnie jak Bart staje się egoistyczna, przekłada sukces w karierze ponad relacje z rodziną. By uzyskać pieniądze na naprawę budżetu, próbuje przedstawić obywatelom złagodzoną wersję skoku podatkowego i wykorzystuje pojawienie się Barta, by wspomnieć o swoim programie. Nieco później manipuluje bratem, mianując go "sekretarzem kontaktu z rzeczywistością", żeby nie przeszkadzał jej w pracy. Lisa z jednej strony wykazuje się kompetencjami, zaś z drugiej często jej ich brakuje. Ma problem z dojściem do porozumienia z przedstawicielami innych krajów, a ze względu na brak wiedzy o aktualnym stanie budżetu państwa nie jest w pełni przygotowana do przejęcia stanowiska prezydenta. Homer (66-69 lat) jest już starszym człowiekiem, najprawdopodobniej emerytem, praktycznie całkowicie wyłysiał, a jego twarz jest pokryta licznymi zmarszczkami. Na starość nieco łagodnieje, lecz traci szacunek do syna, który nie spełnia jego oczekiwań i wysługuje się innymi. Wciąż jednak jest naiwny w stosunku do nowych sytuacji, nie ufa Bartowi, jeśli chodzi jego sukces muzyczny, za to wierzy w skarb ukryty przez Lincolna. Mimo wieku i niezdrowego stylu życia wciąż jest sprawny fizycznie i umysłowo. Marge (66-69 lat) jest już starszą kobietą, choć wciąż farbuje włosy i nosi sukienkę bez ramiączek. Jej figura się zmieniła, prawdopodobnie ma lekką nadwagę. Jej twarz jest pokryta licznymi zmarszczkami, a z wyglądu przypomina własną matkę. Wciąż stara się pomagać swoim dzieciom tak, jakby byli małymi dziećmi. Bart wykorzystuje to, gdy Lisa nie chce się zgodzić na jego pomysły. Większość czasu przebywa z Homerem, staje się znacznie bardziej pobłażliwa, choć chwilami zachowuje swoją stanowczość, np. odmawia przyznania pieniędzy Bartowi i powstrzymuje Homera przed zniszczeniem podłogi w Białym Domu. Zmiany w charakterze mogą sugerować pewną odmianę demencji. Homer i Marge po raz kolejny są przedstawieni jako zżyta para. O Maggie wiemy tylko tyle, że ma dziecko o tym samym imieniu. Twórcy, poza przerobionym domem Simpsonów, w żaden sposób nie nawiązują do innych odcinków o przyszłości. Dla przykładu, Bart powinien być po studiach prawniczych lub mieć stałe źródło dochodu. Odcinek nie ma związku z innymi wersjami przyszłości Simpsonów, gdyż: Lisa jest bezdzietna, Bart podobnie. Ralph nie jest policjantem. Prawdopodobnie z powodu negatywnych recenzji odcinek nie został uwzględniony w kolejnych wersjach przyszłości. "Future-Drama", trzecia wersja przyszłości Data: Rok 2013, 8 lat w przyszłość Opis odcinka: Bart i Lisa przez przypadek wpadają do piwnicy profesora Frinka, który pokazuje im, jak będzie wyglądało ich życie za osiem lat. Oboje będą przygotowywać się wówczas do zakończenia ostatniego roku szkolnego. Po raz kolejny odcinek o przyszłości pojawia się po pięciu latach od premiery poprzedniego. Mimo że jest to dość niedaleka przyszłość, technologia poszła bardzo mocno naprzód. Na każdym kroku pojawia się jakaś nowinka techniczna. Tak zaawansowany rozwój technologii w ciągu niewielu lat wydaje się nierealny. Można jednak zauważyć sporo nawiązań do odcinków o przeszłości Homera i Marge, jak "The Way We Was" czy "I Married Marge". Bart (18 lat) jest naiwnym młodym człowiekiem. Ma niewielką nadwagę, lecz ubiera się stylowo. Ceni sobie miłość i wartości rodzinne. Pod tym względem wzoruje się na ojcu i jego marzeniach. Chcąc przypodobać się swojej dziewczynie, która liczy na stateczność, porzuca własne marzenia i rozpoczyna prace u Apu. Po uratowaniu pana Burnsa otwiera się przed nim szansa studiów na Yale. Bart uznaje, że to świetny sposób na zejście się z Jendą . Martwiąc się o przyszłość siostry, rezygnuje z dobrego wykształcenia. Podjęta przez niego decyzja świadczy o dużym przywiązaniu do rodziny i dojrzałości. Lisa (16 lat) przeskoczyła dwie klasy i uczy się wraz z Bartem. Dzięki stypendium pana Burnsa może dostać się na Yale. Jej charakter się nie zmienia, jednak szybko się poddaje. Gdy okazuje się, że Bart otrzyma stypendium zamiast niej, porzuca wszystkie marzenia, nie szuka innych rozwiązań i decyduje się na życie u boku Milhouse'a. Homer (44-47 lat) jest w separacji z Marge, która w końcu ma dość jego wybryków. Pod względem charakteru i ubioru nie zmienia się, lecz widoczne są u niego oznaki starości. Brakuje mu włosów, ma więcej zmarszczek. Jest lekkoduchem i nie stara się odbudować relacji z Marge. Liczy, że sama mu wybaczy. Kiedy widzi, że Marge spotyka się z Krustym, zdaje sobie sprawę, że sytuacja nie naprawi się bez jego interwencji. Na koniec żona mu wybacza. Marge (44-47 lat) nie zmienia się pod względem wyglądu (z wyjątkiem kącika ust). Jej charakter również pozostaje bez zmian, choć jest bardziej stanowcza, daje Homerowi do zrozumienia, że przekroczył granicę. Kiedy dochodzi do bójki między Krustym a Homerem, Marge swojemu wybacza swojemu mężowi, który udowadnia jej, że ich związek nie jest dla niego obojętny. Tak jak w poprzedniej wersji przyszłości Maggie jest postacią trzecioplanową, o której bohaterowie jedynie wspominają. W odcinku odwołano się do "Lisa's Wedding", a konkretniej do tego, że Lisa idzie na Yale. Pojawia się również Jenda , pierwsza postać z przyszłości Simpsonów, która występuje w kolejnych odcinkach. Jednak widoczne są również nieścisłości: pojawia się postać Edny, która powinna nie żyć od 8 lat, a także klony Moe, które nie wystąpiły w następnych przyszłych odcinkach. Rok 2013 już był. Prawdopodobnie ta historia nigdy nie będzie miała miejsca. Świadczy o tym mylność maszyny profesora Frinka, która błędnie przewiduje, że do jego piwnicy oprócz Barta i Lisy przybędzie również Maggie. "Holidays of Future Passed" i "Days of Future Future", czwarta wersja przyszłości Data: Rok 2041 lub 2044, 30 lat w przyszłość Opis pierwszego odcinka: Springfield przenosi się 30 lat w przyszłość. W tej rzeczywistości Bart i Lisa są już dorośli i mają dzieci, zaś tegoroczne święta zamierzają spędzić w domu rodziców. Opis drugiego odcinka: Springfield ponownie zostaje przeniesione w czasie. W niedalekiej przyszłości Homer ma nowego klona za każdym razem, gdy umiera, mężem Lisy jest Milhouse w wersji zombie, a Bart nie może dojść do porozumienia w kwestii dzieci ze swoją byłą żoną. Tradycyjnie od ostatniego futurystycznego epizodu minęło 6 lat. W odcinku zauważalne są nawiązania do poprzedniej wersji przyszłości, więc można uznać, że jest on jej kontynuacją, choć pojawiają się w nim również nieścisłości. Wraca postać Jedny, Lisa zajmuje się pracą naukową, zaś Homer i Marge wciąż są razem. Bohaterowie mają zwykłe problemy pojawiające się w życiu codziennym. Bart przez rozwód mieszka w budynku socjalnym, ma też problemy ze swoją byłą żoną oraz dziećmi. Lisa jest żoną Milhouse'a i nie potrafi dogadać się z nastoletnią córką. Dorosła Maggie przypomina młodszego Homera: robi karierę muzyczną, nie ma zobowiązań, prowadzi luźne życie, jest tym, kim Homer zawsze chciał zostać. Największą zmianę przechodzi Homer, który staje się poważniejszy i znacznie dojrzalszy, jest kochającym dziadkiem oraz przykładnym ojcem. Marge z kolei jest zadbaną, starszą kobietą. Technologia, choć postępuje, nie jest głównym celem odcinka, stanowi dla bohaterów codzienność. Jest też dużo nawiązań do Futuramy, przykładowo Nowy Nowy Jork. Pozytywne recenzje odcinka sprawiły, że twórcy zrobili jego kontynuację, która nie cieszyła się tak dużym uznaniem. W porównaniu do poprzedniego odcinka bohaterowie bardzo się zmieniają pod względem charakteru. Bart nie radzi sobie w życiu, Homer traci dojrzałość, Lisa staje się egoistką i nie przejmuje się losem Milhouse'a, Marge jest znudzona rolą żony, zaś Maggie wraca do pełnienia funkcji postaci tła. Odcinek nie ma związku z innymi wersjami przyszłości Simpsonów, gdyż: Abe nie powinien żyć, Lisa zaczyna umawiać się z Nelsonem, Bart nie jest nieudacznikiem, nie ma postaci Jendy . "Barthood", piąta wersja przyszłości Data: Przedział czasu od -8 lat do ok. 10 lat w przyszłość Opis pierwszego odcinka: W odcinku przedstawione zostaje burzliwe dzieciństwo 6-letniego Barta Simpsona aż do momentu, w którym staje się młodym, utalentowanym człowiekiem. Chłopiec nie zdaje sobie sprawy, jak wielki wpływ na jego dalsze losy mają napięte relacje z Homerem oraz wieczne stanie w cieniu młodszej siostry, która przewyższa go pod każdym względem. W odcinku zrezygnowano z nawiązań do zaawansowanej technologii oraz prognozowanej sytuacji politycznej w kraju. "Barthood" nie jest całkowicie umiejscowiony w przyszłości i zdecydowanie odbiega od pozostałych futurystycznych odcinków (nie pojawiają się w nim klony Homera, separacja Simpsonów oraz wątek Barta jako nieudacznika). Bart (ok. 1,5 roku - ok. 18 lat) nie należy do najgrzeczniejszych dzieci, zaś pojawienie się młodszej siostry, która przerasta go we wszystkim, sprawia, że czuje się coraz gorzej. Mimo to nie próbuje tego zmienić, marnie się uczy i bardzo szybko się poddaje. Wyrasta przez to na buntownika. Z ojcem ma bardzo słabe relacje, których mimo starań nie daje rady naprawić. Homer jest bardzo surowy w stosunku do Barta, krytykuje go na każdym kroku, a jednocześnie nie interesuje się nim i faworyzuje Lisę, co jest dla Barta szczególnie bolesne. W tej sytuacji wzorem i oparciem dla chłopca staje się Abe Simpson, który twierdzi, że Homer jest takim, a nie innym ojcem przez swoje wychowanie. Gdy Bart jest już nastolatkiem, jego buntownicza natura się pogłębia. W przeciwieństwie do nastoletniego Homera jest śmiały w stosunku do kobiet i uchodzi za popularną osobę. W celu naprawienia relacji z Bartem Homer pozwala urządzić synowi domówkę, lecz odnosi skutek odwrotny do zamierzonego. W sytuacjach kryzysowych Abe wciąż stanowi dla Barta wsparcie, mimo że od wielu lat nie żyje. Po pewnym czasie chłopak staje się pesymistycznie nastawiony do życia, a także przepełniony frustracją na skutek poczucia niższości wywołanego zdolnościami młodszej siostry i braku uwagi ze strony Homera. Po przyjęciu u Milhouse'a prawdopodobnie opuszcza rodzinę i próbuje samemu coś osiągnąć. Zakłada sklep z rowerami, w którym oddaje hołd Dziadkowi - jednej z najważniejszych osób w swoim życiu, a także uświadamia siostrze, że nie ma do niej żalu. W przeciwieństwie do innych odcinków Bart wyrasta na człowieka zadbanego i statecznego, zaś po kilku latach jego relacje z ojcem ulegają poprawie. Homer (ok. 27-50 lat) jest przedstawiony w złym świetle. Nie interesuje się synem, poświęca mu uwagę jedynie wtedy, gdy musi go ukarać. Szybko się denerwuje, zaś jego osobowość nie zmienia się zanadto. Rozmawia z Bartem tylko wtedy, gdy poprosi go o to Marge. Często poniża syna, zestawiając z nim Lisę, która nie sprawia problemów wychowawczych. W związku z tym Bart przestaje dbać o relacje z ojcem, zaś Homer mimo próśb Marge nie jest w stanie nic z tym zrobić. Gdy pozwala synowi na urządzenie domówki i prawie udaje mu się nawiązać z nim kontakt, ostatecznie ponosi porażkę. W odcinku podkreślony zostaje brak umiejętności wychowawczych Homera oraz trudności w porozumieniu się z synem, które powodują, że przestaje stanowić dla Barta jakikolwiek autorytet. Marge (ok. 27-45 lat) jest postacią poboczną, w odcinku pojawia się nader rzadko. Wydaje dobrą matką, lecz podobnie jak Homer popełnia błędy. Faworyzuje Lisę i mimo że narzeka na Homera, to sama nie udziela Bartowi wsparcia w trudnych chwilach. Być może nie jest w stanie zaangażować się emocjonalnie w jego sytuację lub nie wie, jak mu pomóc - w odcinku nie pojawia się zbyt wiele informacji na temat jej relacji z synem. Lisa (do 18 lat) jest utalentowanym dzieckiem faworyzowanym przez rodziców. Już od najmłodszych lat przejawia wiele talentów, dobrze się uczy i nie sprawia większych problemów. W celu ukazania kontrastu między nią a Bartem jej postać ma wiele cech typowych dla Mary Sue. Abe (ok. 75-85 lat) zdaje sobie sprawę, że w życiu popełnił sporo błędów i w pewien sposób odpowiada za to, jaki jest Homer w stosunku do Barta. W związku z tym między nim a wnukiem tworzy się silna więź, Dziadek próbuje zrekompensować złe wychowanie Homera poprzez bliższe relacje z Bartem. Abe stanowi dla chłopca wzór do naśladowania i wsparcie, jakiego potrzebuje. Jako dorosły Bart oddaje Dziadkowi hołd, upamiętniając go na witrynie swojego sklepu. W porównaniu do poprzedniego odcinka osobowości bohaterów są bardziej stonowane i uzasadnione. "Mr. Lisa's Opus", szósta wersja przyszłości Data: Przedział czasu od -7 lat do ok. 10 lat w przyszłość Opis pierwszego odcinka: Podczas pisania listu aplikacyjnego do Harvardu Lisa przypomina sobie swoje dawne urodziny i rozczarowania związane z nimi. Uświadamia sobie jednocześnie, że to właśnie one ją ukształtowały. Tymczasem Flanders pomaga Homerowi wyleczyć się z alkoholizmu. "Mr. Lisa's Opus" w pewnym stopniu przypomina odcinek "Barthood", aczkolwiek pojawia się w nim parę nawiązań do nowoczesnej technologii. Lisa (do 18 lat) od najmłodszych lat wykazuje wyjątkowe zdolności i szybko się rozwija. Jednym z najbardziej przykrych wydarzeń w jej życiu jest fakt, że rodzina kilkukrotnie zapomina o jej urodzinach. Troszczy się o swoich rodziców - gdy widzi, że ich związek się rozpada, z pomocą Neda Flandersa udaje jej wyleczyć Homera z alkoholizmu i dzięki temu naprawia jego relacje z Marge. Mimo że w poprzednich odcinkach nigdy nie wspomina o Harvardzie, wybiera właśnie tę uczelnię. Gdy rozpoczyna tam studia, obawia się, że nie podoła studenckiemu życiu, lecz dzięki wsparciu brata zaczyna wierzyć w siebie. Jej relacja ze współlokatorką sugeruje, że podobnie jak w "Holidays of Future Passed" zwiąże się z kobietą. Odcinek przedstawia Lisę w bardzo pozytywnym świetle, jest wręcz postacią wyidealizowaną. Homer (ok. 29-50 lat) nie zmienia się w dużym stopniu w porównaniu do poprzedniego odcinka. Nie ma zbyt dobrych relacji z Bartem, faworyzuje córkę i stosunkowo często kłóci się z Marge. Dzięki zerwaniu z alkoholem udaje mu się zażegnać kryzys małżeński. W wieku ok. 40-50 lat zaczyna się starzeć i przypominać swojego ojca. Marge (ok. 29-50 lat) wciąż wydaje się taką samą osobą pod względem charakteru i przez większość odcinka jest postacią tła. Dopiero podczas urodzin Lisy załamuje się i ma zamiar opuścić Homera. Zmienia decyzję, kiedy Homer przestaje pić alkohol. Jest to najprawdopodobniej koniec ich problemów małżeńskich. Podobnie jak w odcinku "Barthood" Marge zyskuje z wiekiem parę siwych włosów oraz zaokrąglone oczy. W przeciwieństwie do Homera nie ma objawów demencji. Bart (ok. 3-20 lat) podobnie jak w poprzednich odcinkach nie przykłada zbyt dużej uwagi do swojej przyszłości i żyje chwilą obecną. Jest przeciwieństwem młodego Homera i nie ma z nim dobrych relacji. W odcinku odgrywa rolę postaci tła. Wyrasta na przystojnego, schludnego, potrafiącego odnaleźć się w świecie człowieka. Ma inne podejście do miłości niż w pozostałych odcinkach, związek z drugą osobą traktuje znacznie mniej poważnie. W odcinku bardziej podkreślony jest jego beztroski styl życia niż brak zaradności. W odcinku Maggie po raz kolejny jest postacią tła, zaś Homer i Marge wciąż są razem. Porzucenie alkoholizmu przez Homera oraz sugestie w związku z orientacją seksualną Lisy nawiązują do odcinka "Holidays of Future Passed". Mimo to pojawiają się również różnice w porównaniu do poprzednich wersji przyszłości, w tym przede wszystkim zmiana wybranej uczelni Lisy z Yale na Harvard. Poza tym, Abe Simpson żyje dłużej niż w odcinku "Barthood", gdyż tam umiera, kiedy Bart jest nastolatkiem. Niezmienne elementy przyszłości Istnieje parę elementów, które pojawiają się w każdym odcinku o przyszłości. Przykłady: * Główni bohaterowie serialu nie umierają, wyjątki stanowią postacie w bardzo podeszłym wieku. * Maggie wciąż milczy. * Bart nie podchodzi poważnie do życia. * Lisa poświęca się nauce. * Rodzina Simpsonów nie przeprowadza się. * Tawerna Moe wciąż istnieje. * Homer i Marge na końcu zawsze są razem. Kategoria:Przyszłość